Fergus Kenobi
Hektor Barbossa was a human male Captain serving in the Navies of both the Galactic Republic and Galactic Empire. Born on Frego, Barbossa grew up in a moderately wealthy household and became a Republic Navyofficeratanearly age. In 18 BJP, Barbossa lead a mutiny against Jack and marooned him on Tatooine, at Eadnoth Thendreps behest. Biography Early life Hektor Barbossa was born on the planet Frego in 56 BJP. Born into a middle class family, Barbossa aspired to become more than a simple minded citizen. To that end, Barbossa joined the Republic Navyateighteenyearsof age. Unfortunately, in late 19 BJP, King Thendrep fell ill and was dying from an unknown disease. Search for the Fountain of Youth In early 18 BJP, Barbossa was sent on a voyage by the King to find the supposed healing waters of the Fountain of Youth, alongside his soldiers and the King's eldest son, Eadnoth Thendrep. During that meeting, he met Jack Sparrow for the first time. The Mutiny That same night Barbossa rallied the rest of the crew and lead a mutiny against Jack. They marooned him on Tatooine, jokingly appointing him it's "governor". With the Pearl''now under Barbossa's control, they... Kidnapping the daughter Second search for the Fountain of Youth as a privateer]] With his journey of gaining immortality postponed, Barbossa became a privateer in the employ of the Galactic Empire. Personality and traits Hektor Barbossa was grim and rough-edged, to say the least, but he had a knack for dry humour. At his worst he was cruel, manipulative, and bloodthirsty. He could be merciless and often turned agreements to his own favour, but nevertheless he stated that he had a merciful nature and sense of fair play, though this was possibly only an example of his morbid sense of humor. He was not completely without honor, however, as he claimed to be a man of his word. He considered himself a gentleman and could act polite if he wished. He also possessed a certain eloquence which he frequently used to his advantage. Being a vain person, Barbossa liked to wear fine clothes and enjoyed setting himself in scene and holding powerful heroic speeches. Like many other pirates he considered the Pirate Code to be "more guidelines than actual rules", and preferred interpreting the Code in his own favour instead of breaking it openly. Barbossa had an apparent fearlessness, which could be interpreted by some as suicidal insanity, much to the dismay of his crew. Although perceived as vile and despicable, Barbossa was not horribly evil. While he avoided unnecessary shows of power, he was not beyond killing people who remained in his way after being asked to move. Barbossa valued talent and loyalty, and took pains to help those people who had proved their value to him in the past. Barbossa had a reputation that he refused to outright lie, although he was willing to lie by omission or by not correcting other people's misconceptions. Despite this, he could be ruthless when he needed to be, such as when executing rebellious lieutenants. Originally an honest naval soldier who loved traveling the galaxy, Barbossa became a pirate because of his wish to raise his social status and his greed for wealth and power. However, once he became a pirate Barbossa constantly and successfully worked on the attainment of these dreams, so that by the time the end of his captaincy he would resign from piracy and spend the rest of his life as a rich man with his wife. Attracted by Siri Tachi's beauty, Barbossa at first believed that he might be able to make her fall in love with him, but eventually realized that would never be. He kept a monkey, mockingly named Jack after Jack Sparrow, as his pet and cared for him. He deeply loved the monkey and seemed to find pleasure in petting or feeding the little animal. Jack normally accompanied his master everywhere and often sat on his shoulder. Barbossa’s favourite delicacy was caviar, but he also had a penchant for apples, which was a quite expensive obsession. He offered an apple to Siri during their dinner aboard the Pearl and he commented that after his feud with Jack ended, he would eat a whole bushel of apples. His face was covered with pockmarks or freckles and he had many scars, the most notable one is under his right eye. He wore his auburn, greying hair long and partially loose, partially tied up to a thin plait. He had a straggly beard running down to the base of his neck. Barbossa also had a braid descending from the top of his head to the back of his head. Equipment and skills Hektor Barbossa had excellent navigational abilities, a strategist who could plan ahead and outwit his opponents and an able yet brutal and unforgiving leader. These abilities not only gave him many advantages, but also earned much respect both among his subordinates as well as among his enemies; these skills, combined with his exceptional fighting abilities, contributed to his reputation and his high-ranked position during this time. Barbossa had a controlled and defensive style of combat; he normally attempted to win through building his forces up to something big without allowing himself to be torn back down. Therefore, when he participated in a battle he preferred not to fight on the front but to stay behind the fight and command his subordinates from a safe position. However when he was forced into a duel, he was a deadly enemy. He was an extremely skilled swordsman, hinting at a lifetime of experience, and few people he came across could match his swordsmanship. Barbossa used hand grenades as well on some occasions and sometimes he kicked his opponents in sensitive points like the head or the stomach area. In addition to his remarkable swordsmanship he was also a accurate and experienced marksman, so much so that he could sometimes give people shooting lessons. See also *Gallery of Hektor Barbossa *Quote:Hektor Barbossa Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Privateers Category:Republic Navy officers Category:Imperial Navy Officers Category:Inhabitants of Andara Category:Inhabitants of Frego Category:Captains Category:Admirals